Demon Tora: Naruto The Faithful
by Sanity's Dog
Summary: A not-so-sweet 'what if' but still amusing, if slightly terrifying in the implications it has for the Naruto Verse. As always, consider it Disclaimed: I Own Nothing. Also, anyone is welcome to use the premise if they want to, just link me please. It will, if nothing else, be amusing.


People often had trouble understanding the sheer petty genius of his cruelty.

For example, once he painted the hokage monument in broad daylight. This wasn't just to be an obnoxious kid but rather it had a much, much deeper meaning. Unknown to most, the monument was covered in Fūinjutsu seals that render most means of pursuit or alterations impossible. You could throw an S-rank jutsu at the monument and it would bounce off. This, although mostly unnoticed, was seen during Peins invasion where it stood firm despite the entire village being destroyed. Usually, an impact like that through the earth not to mention the gravitational power and the high speed debris would at the very least crack it a bit. Instead, it still looked fine.

However, one important part to note is that while his special brand of paint did get around the seal making it near impossible to clean by anyone but him since he also knew a quick dissolvance formula just in case he was caught, the real goal behind the act was that the art of wall/tree walking, whatever you wanted to call it, didn't work on the hokage mountain.

And, believe it or not, not even most of Danzo's ROOT ANBU the so-called elite knew about it. And their headquarters? Well the entrance at least just so happened to be in the forest behind the monument. He couldn't even count the number of ROOT ANBU he had watched run right off the edge of the monument trying to stop him only to go splat at the bottom when their feet didn't stick.

And the best part is? Danzo could do nothing about it but grind his teeth as otherwise he had to admit to the divisions existence and in that case rather than Naruto getting in trouble for it, Danzo and his little slaves would all be executed.

But that was just a single example of his cruelty disguised as so-called 'pranks'. While he was very careful about hiding it, he was proud to claim credit to at least in his own head the massacre of the Uchiha Clan and the unfortunate deaths of almost all his teachers in the academy, Mizuki being just the latest victim while Iruka was the exception.

Oh, he didn't kill any of them himself, no… he just… drove them over the edge. A few invisible gases with paranoia inducing and hallucinogenic effects, maybe some anger inducements or depression instead and voila. One little prank was ready to set them over the edge and if they didn't kill themselves then they'd certainly manage to do something else to get killed instead, like, say, trying to blatantly assassinate Naruto and getting slaughtered by ANBU.

The real reason most of his graduating class is so underwhelming is because of how often they were forced to change teachers and how unqualified those replacements were after they were rushed through a crash course that inevitably left out a lot. Well, that and he actively sabotaged them.

However, by far the cruellest thing he had done to date was encourage the local fan girl populations. Previously, the plague known as fan girls had been manageable, though definitely annoying. Rin was a perfect example of what they're fanaticism used to be like. A strong crush on her target, in this case Kakashi, but not to the point of true fanaticism, self harm, delusions and borderline yandere tendencies.

Naruto had changed that. He had taught the fan girls about dieting. He had showed them how to get their claws into other girls early to recruit for their armies. He had increased their stalking and self-deluding skills while decreasing everything else. He had instilled the fragile ego's into them that made them desperate to go along with the ideals of his new version of the fan girl disease without question. And he was the one whispering in the civilian councils ears to encourage it rather than crush it like the abomination it was because it'd get the heirs of powerful clans into their hands when the fangirls got pregnant.

In more personal cases like Sasuke's fan girls, he even went several steps further. Sakura, the figure head of the fan club, was granted a split personality through high powered genjutsu and sealing matrixes to encourage her utter lack of common sense and self worth and stop her from ever questioning it or diverging from the path whenever the stray thought arises. Ino was placed strategically as her rival to further reduce the chances of common sense by blocking it out with the burning passion of competition. And all their underlings were slowly addicted to Sasuke's scent while also being subtly hypnotised. Instead of using it to plant sleeper agents which sometimes backfires because the programming coming out all at once can clash with the fake personality and loose after so many years of deep cover, it was already active and slowly ensnaring them to the point even if it was discovered they wouldn't escape.

And then? Then he organised their assaults. While Sasuke didn't know it yet, in reality he had already been raped two hundred and eighteen times and his sperm milked by the mindless drone army he had created, impregnating three hundred and eighteen of his fanclub. And with Ino's help, each memory is sealed after the rape occurs, slowly building up inside his mind as a pit of utter psychological trauma that will eventually burst all at once. Even if he somehow retains some semblance of sentience after that, he will have to pay child support for hundreds of children and because I entered him into CRA when he was drugged during one of those sessions, any woman he impregnates will legally become his wife.

I couldn't wait for that timebomb to explode. Besides, Orochimaru was more than happy about what I had done. A few of the literal hundreds of pregnant fangirls disappearing would never be noticed and he finally got to experiment on the Uchiha to his hearts content. It was even better since while their Sharingan wasn't developed, honestly neither was Sasuke's anyway so they had more value as subjects he could watch the development of. There were ways to make a body grow much faster anyway and more than enough psychological trauma in the labs available to mature the bloodline. If that failed, well, illusions were always an option.

But all of this was mere child play. It satisfied my craving for revenge for a short while but it was never the true end goal. No, my true end goal, the final plan that would leave this village as nothing but rubble and ashes, was once I had started when I was just three years old, long before I even thought about the other 'pranks'.

Bars are surprisingly good places to hide from the angry mobs that came after me since if you pick one Shinobi frequent no one would dare enter it to look for me and also, despite all their training, no one seems to notice when I slip in, too busy drinking and getting lost in their PTSD flashbacks or trying to distract themselves from that with conversations that take their usual attention from their surroundings away.

When I was three, I just so happened to hear an in depth discussion about the Demon Cat Tora. I heard how utterly evil and powerful she was and how the Kyuubi was a mere kitten in comparison. And I grew to worship that demon. For if the gods had forsaken me, why not worship a demon instead? Especially one that had managed to taunt even Kages for years and regularly invoke the utter hatred of the entire shinobi forces yet still survive to continue their reign of terror? This demon had the daimyo's wife brainwashed and the ability to make the village's life utter hell and from the stories told, was also immortal. It had survived tens of thousands of assassination attempts and had lived well over three times a cats lifespan already. It was a demon of survival, something that with my hard life I related to more than anything else, and it was by Tora's example that I sowed havoc upon this village. Tora was my idol and my god.

And in that moment, I realised what I had to do to destroy the village once and for all. I had to find a way to make my god more powerful.

The next day I joined Orochimaru as his apprentice. I had heard whispers about where to go if I wanted power before and although I didn't know who they were at the time, I did know that for the sake of my god Tora I was willing to do anything.

When Orochimaru asked me why he should take the risk to train me or give me other sources of power when I was regularly stalked by ANBU and he was actually a missing nin who was hiding within the village's own walls from his pursuers like the genius he was, my answer amused him. I wanted to give Tora the ability to use chakra and use her to destroy the village and I needed him to help me get strong and knowledgeable enough to do this for my god. In return, I was willing to offer myself for experiments and poison the hokage subtly over a time period of several years to weaken him.

We got along swimmingly.

The third hokage could barely stand during the invasion that happened during the advancement exams but he was a good actor and made it look as if he was fine. He died really, really easily however but he acted quickly and sacrificed what life he had to drag a few of Orochimaru's fingers with him with a suicide seal that summoned the Shinigami. It delayed Orochimaru's plans to crush the village long enough for the weaknesses to be patched.

That's when he began to invest in my plan, if only for his own amusement and to vent his frustrations at failing. If only he knew that with my help Tora's cult was spreading and the power of worship was making the demon stronger, that Tora actually was a demon and she had blessed me already for being her greatest worshiper, that the village was now merely the first step and soon we would destroy the entire world, maybe he would have been more hesitant to help me.

As it was, he thought he was just giving a stupid animal some chakra pathways so I could spend probably years training it to do some simply jutsu like the substitution one to make the shinobi's lives even harder.

Poor, unenlightened fool. One day, Tora would consume his soul as his reward so he may gain the immortality he desires as a part of my mighty goddess, no matter how undeserving he is of that honour.

My Goddess had been watching and memorising the ninja techniques for longer than he lived, biding her time until she found a worshiper as devoted as me to reveal herself to. She had stolen the Rinnegan from an Uzumaki she assassinated decades ago and the Eternal Mangekyo from an Uchiha, preserving them carefully. She even had the Tenseigan. All she was waiting for was for me to rise to a level high enough to combine them for her into a single dojutsu and implant them in her mortal vessel after granting her chakra pathways and then the true wrath of God would fall upon this wretched world. Her body limited her from doing it herself but her strength even so was undeniable.

And when she consumed the mere beasts of chakra the unenlightened masses called 'demons' and became the new Primordial God Shinju, I would be turned into a God by her to serve her for all eternity.

Soon. Soon this world would burn.

After I dropped the needle I had used to sow my goddesses body up after the surgery, I cackled to myself quietly as I eagerly awaited for her awakening. Once she had recovered from the operation and adapted to her new power, the conquest would begin.

Soon…


End file.
